Szmaragdy Chaosu
|Inne media = *Archie Comics *''Sonic X|Używający = *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Chaos *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Emerl *Gemerl *Black Doom *Mephiles the Dark|Użycie = *Możliwość dokonania super transformacji *Zasilanie maszyn i robotów *Manipulowanie rzeczywistością *Aktywacja Świątyni Gai *Odbudowa wejścia do Kryjówki Time Eatera|Opis przedmiotu = Siedem różnobarwnych szmaragdów}} – siedem potężnych klejnotów, zawierających w sobie Energię Chaosu, które pojawiają się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Występują w barwach: ciemnoniebieski, jasnoniebieski, żółty, czerwony, zielony, fioletowy i szary. Szmaragdy Chaosu łączy silna więź z Głównym Szmaragdem. Od niepamiętnych czasów, Szmaragdy Chaosu były przyczyną wielu wojen i wydarzeń, które wstrząsnęły światem. Jedni chcieli ich chronić, a drudzy wykorzystać ich moc, niekoniecznie w szlachetnych celach. Wszelkiej maści złoczyńcy wykorzystywali je do umacniania swoich machin zagłady. Wielokrotnie gromadzono je, ale za każdym kiedy zostały użyte, znowu znikały, co jest ich dobrze znaną tendencją. W starszych grach, Szmaragdy Chaosu stanowiły rodzaj dodatkowych przedmiotów, możliwych do zebrania na specjalnych poziomach. Wraz z rozwojem serii, głównie od wydania gry ''Sonic Adventure, Szmaragdy Chaosu stanowią ważny, czasami nawet i kluczowy element fabuły, a ich zbieranie nie jest już opcjonalne. Opis Szmaragdy Chaosu dysponują nieskończonymi zasobami mocy, zwanej Energią Chaosu, która ponoć daje życie wszystkim istotom. Pozwala ona również posiadaczowi wszystkich szmaragdów zdobyć moc zdolną do kontrolowania całego świata. Poza Głównym Szmaragdem i Energią Gwiazd nie istnieje siła, która mogłaby się równać z mocą pojedynczego szmaragdu. Sama energia zawarta w Szmaragdach Chaosu opiera się i pochodzi z pozytywnych uczuć, takich jak przyjaźń, czy troska. Pozytywne uczucia pozwalają wydobyć pozytywną moc Szmaragdów Chaosu, natomiast negatywne, takie jak nienawiść i chęć niszczenia, generują negatywną energię. Jeśli szmaragdy tracą negatywną energię, tracą również barwy i stają się szarymi, bezsilnymi klejnotami. Jak dotąd jedynym znanym sposobem na ponowne napełnienie ich mocą jest umieszczenie w Świątyni Gai, aczkolwiek w Sonic Adventure pojawił się również przypadek, w którym połączone pozytywne uczucia kilku przyjaciół względem siebie ponownie napełniły Szmaragdy Chaosu energią, co widać w kolejnych grach. Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być również pozbawione swojej mocy. W historii pojawiły się dwa znane przypadki odnośnie tego zjawiska. Do pierwszego doprowadził Perfect Chaos, który pochłonął ze Szmaragdów Chaosu negatywną energię. Do drugiego przyczynił się Doktor Eggman, który pod wpływem bolesnego rażenia prądem Super Sonica, wydobył z niego Szmaragdy Chaosu, a następnie zasilił swój kosmiczny laser, którym rozsadził planetę od środka. Do pozbawienia szmaragdów ich negatywnej energii potrzebna jest jednak równie duża potęga. Same Szmaragdy Chasou znane są głównie z tego, że pozwalają dokonać super transformacji u danej postaci. Jeśli osoba posiada przy sobie wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz zdolność do super transformacji, może przyjąć swoją nieśmiertelną formę. Spożywa ona jednak bardzo duże zasoby energii, która może być uzupełniana za pomocą pierścieni, przez co jest krótkotrwała. Poza dokonywaniem super transformacji na żywych istotach, Szmaragdy Chaosu oddziałują także na roboty i inne machiny, które wyczuwają ich energię i pragną zdobyć ich moc. Przykładem tego mogą być Emerl i Gemerl, którzy wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu do dokonania zmian w budowie swojego ciała i umiejętności. Ten pierwszy był nawet w stanie zgromadzić wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu w swoim napędzie i nie przeciążyć się. Poza dokonywaniem super transformacji, energia płynąca w szmaragdach może być okiełznana dzięki Kontroli Chaosu. Ta potężna umiejętność pozwala teleportować się, a także zatrzymywać, tudzież spowalniać czas. Do jej wykonania wystarczy również jeden szmaragd, ale musi to zrobić potężna postać, lub też taka, która wie jak dokładnie wykonać kontrolę. Na świecie istnieje niewiele narzędzi, które byłyby w stanie okiełznać moc Szmaragdów Chaosu. Najlepszym przykładem takiego urządzenia jest Armata Zaćmienia, zamontowana na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK. Można w nią wmontowywać Szmaragdy Chaosu, które w liczbie pięciu mogą zmieść z powierzchni Ziemi całe miasto i okoliczne obszary, sześciu wysadzić połowę Księżyca, a siedmiu całą planetę. Ich energia jest również na tyle silna, że mogą zasilić kosmiczną stację energią wystarczająca do wysadzenia planety przy zderzeniu z nią. Każdy Szmaragd Chaosu jest połączony z innymi nierozerwalną więzią, która działa jak magnes. Ich energia może być natychmiast zatrzymana dzięki mocy Głównego Szmaragdu, ale wymaga to odmówienia starożytnej modlitwy. Po wykorzystaniu, Szmaragdy Chaosu rozdzielają się i przenoszą do innych części świata, czasami kończąc w alternatywnych wymiarach, znanych jako specjalne poziomy. Historia Przeszłość Jedna z opowieści mówi o tym, że starożytni mieszkańcy wyspy Westside Island, wykorzystali moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do napędzenia rozwoju swojej cywilizacji. Kiedy jednak zapragnęli wykorzystać je w złych celach, bogowie zesłali na nich karę i ukryli Szmaragdy Chaosu. Stworzyli także Główny Szmaragd, którego zadaniem miało być równoważenie i zatrzymywanie energii Szmaragdów Chaosu. W kulturze niektórych starożytnych cywilizacji powstała również starożytna modlitwa, która rzekomo mogła służyć do wykorzystywania mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. W dawnych czasach, ponad 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure, Szmaragdy Chaosu występowały wokół Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Każdy z tych klejnotów stał na wysokim, kamiennym słupie, otaczając położony wewnątrz kaplicy Główny Szmaragd. Pierwszym strażnikiem szmaragdów był Chaos, jednocześnie pilnujący zamieszkujących przy ołtarzu Chao. Jednak wódz pobliskiego klanu kolczatek, Pachacamac, pragnął zdobyć energię Szmaragdów Chaosu dla swojego ludu, w celu obrony kraju przed najeźdźcami. W trakcie ataku na ołtarz, raniono wiele Chao, co wywołało gniew Chaosa, który wykorzystał moc szmaragdów do transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. Tym samym, niemal cała populacja kolczatek wyginęła. Córka wodza, Tikal, wykorzystała moc Głównego Szmaragdu do zamknięcia w nim Chaosa, razem z samą sobą. Po tym wydarzeniu, Szmaragdy Chaosu rozpierzchły się po świecie. Wspomina się również o innych wyspach, na których rzekomo w starożytnych czasach znajdowały się szmaragdy. Miały to być: Południowa Wyspa, Anielska Wyspa, Cocoa Island i Wyspa Flicky. Prawdopodobnie kontakt mieli z nimi również kosmici z rasy Black Arms, którzy odwiedzili Ziemię około 2000 lat temu. 50 lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Adventure 2, Profesor Gerald Robotnik, ludzki naukowiec pracujący na pokładzie Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, prowadził badania na Szmaragdach Chaosu. Efektem tego było powstanie Chaos Drive'wów, małych napędów, zawierających część Energii Chaosu. Profesor wykorzystał również jeden Szmaragd Chaosu do zasilenie Gizoida Emerla, ale eksperyment ten zakończył się zniszczeniem dużej powierzchni kosmicznej stacji, dlatego został przerwany. Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Szmaragdy Chaosu debiutują już w pierwszej odsłonie serii Sonic the Hedgehog, gdzie występują w liczbie sześciu. Zainteresował się nimi zły Doktor Robotnik, którego powstrzymuje jeż Sonic. Zbieranie Szmaragdów Chaosu jest opcjonalne i odblokowuje dobre zakończenie gry. Szmaragdy można zdobyć na specjalnych poziomach. Po zgromadzeniu sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu, Sonic przynosi je ze sobą do Green Hill Zone. Klejnoty wylatują mu z rąk w górę i obracając się, znikają w wielkim błysku, tworząc dookoła kilka nowych kwiatów. W złym zakończeniu gry, Doktor Robotnik żongluje szmaragdami, a jego wyraz twarzy jest zależny od ilości klejnotów, jakich nie zebrał gracz. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 16-bit Doktor Robotnik dowiaduje się o tym, że na wyspie Westside Island znajduje się siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu. Sonic i Tails ruszają aby powstrzymać złego doktora. Gracz może teraz zebrać siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach, które ponownie odblokują dobre zakończenie gry. Jeśli Sonic zbierze wszystkie siedem, gracz będzie mógł go transformować w Super Sonica. Ostatecznie, Sonic i Tails zbierają wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu i docierają na kosmiczną stację Robotnika - Death Egg. Niebieski jeż toczy tam samotną walkę z naukowcem, którą wygrywa. Death Egg zaczyna następnie wybuchać, a Sonic w swojej super formie bezpiecznie je opuszcza. 8-bit Sonic miał dostarczyć Szmaragdy Chaosu Robotnikowi, jako okup za Tailsa. Szmaragdy nie są znajdowane na specjalnych poziomach, a na normalnych poziomach. Zebranie ich pozwala uratować Tailsa i odblokować dobre zakończenie gry. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles Po zebraniu wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu w poprzedniej części, Sonic i Tails odkrywają, że Death Egg rozbiło się na Anielskiej Wyspie. Bohaterowie lecą w samolocie Tornado, aby zbadać sytuację. Sonic dokonuje transformacji w swoją super formę, ale podczas eksplorowania wyspy, zostaje z niej wytrącony przez Knucklesa. Czerwona kolczatka zabiera Szmaragdy Chaosu i ukrywa je w różnych miejscach wyspy. Gracz może zbierać Szmaragdy Chaosu na specjalnych poziomach, aby odblokować dobre zakończenie. Dodatkowo, z mocy szmaragdów może również korzystać Knuckles, dokonując transformacji w Super Knucklesa. W Sonic & Knuckles pojawia się również ulepszona odmiana Szmaragdów Chaosu - Super Szmaragdy. Są one większe, prawie dorównując wielkością Głównemu Szmaragdowi. Pozwalają odblokować najlepsze zakończenie gry, a także dokonywać transformacji w Hyper Sonica, Hyper Knucklesa, lub Super Tailsa. Sonic Chaos W Sonic Chaos ponownie pojawia się sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Doktor Robotnik wraca na Południową Wyspę i kradnie klejnoty, co doprowadza do destabilizacji lądu. Naukowiec ucieka ze szmaragdami do swojej bazy, gdzie zostaje pokonany przez Sonica i Tailsa. Po drodze udało im się odzyskać skradzione Szmaragdy Chaosu. Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach, Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być zdobyte na specjalnych poziomach. Sonic Triple Trouble Jeden z badników Doktora Robotnika zdobył wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale zgubił je w trakcie dostarczania swojemu stwórcy. Sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu może zdobyć gracz na specjalnych poziomach, pokonując Fanga, natomiast ostatni znajduje się w rękach Doktora Robotnika. Gracz może go odzyskać po pokonaniu finałowego bossa w Atomic Destroyer Zone, a następnie poprzez zadanie finałowego uderzenia uciekającemu Robotnikowi. Sonic Labyrinth Doktor Robotnik wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu i ich energię do zbudowania spowalniających butów do Sonica. Następnie uwięził jeża w swoim labiryncie, dając mu jedną możliwość pozbycia się butów - zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu. Szmaragdy można zdobyć po pokonaniu każdego bossa. Sonic the Fighters W Sonic the Fighters pojawia się osiem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które można otrzymać po pokonaniu każdej postaci w walce. Prawdopodobnie za ósmy szmaragd uznawany jest Główny Szmaragd. Sonic i jego przyjaciele potrzebowali szmaragdów do zasilenia statku kosmicznego Lunar Fox, którym mogliby polecieć na Death Egg II. Sonic 3D Blast W Sonic 3D Blast Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być zbieranie na specjalnych poziomach i pozwalają odblokować Final Fight. Sonic R Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być znajdowane na trasach wyścigowych. Zwykle kryją się za bramami, przez które można przejść tylko mając odpowiednią ilość pierścieni. Zdobycie wszystkich szmaragdów odblokowuje Super Sonica. Sonic Blast W Sonic Blast Doktor Robotnik próbował zastrzelić Sonica strzałem z działa laserowego, ale spudłował i trafił w Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragd roztrzaskał się na różnokolorowe kawałki, które Robotnik planował wykorzystać do wzmocnienia swojej fortecy - Silver Castle Zone. Odłamki Szmaragdu Chaosu mogą być zdobyte na specjalnych poziomach i pozwalają odblokować dobre zakończenie gry. Sonic Pocket Adventure W Sonic Pocket Adventure, sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu może być zdobytych przez gracza na specjalnych poziomach. Siódmy, fioletowy, znajduje się początkowo w rękach Knucklesa. Kiedy gracz pokonuje kolczatkę w Aquatic Relix Zone, Sonic na krótko zdobywa Szmaragd Chaosu, po czym kradnie go Eggman. Pod koniec gry, naukowiec wykorzystuje moc klejnotu do zasilenia swojego ostatecznego robota w Last Utopia Zone. Gracz może odzyskać siódmy szmaragd, skacząc w niego, zamiast w kokpit robota. Po otrzymaniu kilku uderzeń w szmaragd, boss traci go i może być następnie zniszczony jednym ciosem. Jeśli jednak gracz zniszczy najpierw robota, to szmaragd przepadnie. Sonic wykorzystuje moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Super Sonica i ścigania uciekającego Eggmana w Chaotic Space Zone. Sonic Adventure thumb|Sonic wykorzystujący pozytywną energię Szmaragdów Chaosu Sonic Adventure jest pierwszą w serii grą, w której Szmaragdy Chaosu odgrywają istotną rolę w fabule gry. Gracz nie zdobywa ich na specjalnych poziomach, a jedynie wraz z rozwojem wydarzeń. Doktor Eggman dowiaduje się, że starożytny potwór, Chaos, może pochłaniać Szmaragdy Chaosu i dzięki ich mocy transformować swoje ciało. Klejnoty są pochłaniane, zmieniając kształt ciała istoty, a także dodając jej kości, w których umieszczane są szmaragdy. Naukowiec uwalnia stwora z Głównego Szmaragdu, a następnie przystępuje do zrealizowania swojego planu. Fioletowy Szmaragd Chaosu znajduje się początkowo w rękach Tailsa i jest wykorzystany przez lisa do zasilania prototypowego samolotu, korzystającego z Energii Chaosu. Kot Big posiada żółty szmaragd, który zostaje połknięty przez Żabka, razem z ogonem Chaosa. Ciemnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu znajduje się w Windy Valley, srebrny w Casinopolis, a zielony w IceCap. Z kolei jasnoniebieski szmaragd jest w posiadaniu ptaka, który trzyma go wewnątrz noszonego przez siebie medalionu. Ów ptak uciekł z pokładu Egg Carriera. Ostatni, czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu, znajduje się w dżungli w Mystic Ruins, gdzie szuka go Tails. Kiedy lis go znajduje, niespodziewanie zjawia się Żabek i połyka klejnot, a następnie ucieka. Tails łapie żabę i wyciąga z niej czerwony szmaragd, nieświadomie zostawiając żółty w brzuchu zwierzęcia. Lis wykorzystuje czerwony Szmaragd Chaosu do zasilenia Tornada 2. Wkrótce wszystkie, poza czerwonym, zostają zdobyte przez Doktora Eggmana, który doprowadza do transformacji Chaosa w Chaosa 6. Potwór zostaje jednak pokonany przez Sonica, Biga i Knucklesa. Ten ostatni zabiera pozostawione przez potwora Szmaragdy Chaosu na Anielską Wyspę. W epilogu gry, Chaos kradnie sześć zebranych przez Knucklesa Szmaragdów Chaosu, a także znajduje czerwony szmaragd w Tornadzie 2. Dzięki ich mocy, dokonuje transformacji w Perfect Chaosa. W tej formie, Chaos nie potrzebuje już stałego kontaktu ze szmaragdami, dlatego pozbawia ich negatywnej energii, a następnie rozrzuca po zrujnowanym Station Square. Przyjaciele Sonica odnajdują pozbawione barw szmaragdy i dzięki sile swoich wspólnych, pozytywnych uczuć, napełniają je pozytywną energią i pozwalają niebieskiemu jeżowi dokonać transformacji w Super Sonica. Szmaragdy Chaosu znikają następnie. Sonic Adventure 2 thumb|left|Szmaragdy Chaosu umieszczone wewnątrz Armaty Zaćmienia Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie odgrywają istotną rolę w wydarzeniach z gry. Gracz zdobywa je wraz z rozwojem fabuły. Doktor Eggman i Shadow planują zasilić Armatę Zaćmienia, znajdującą się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, mocą szmaragdów. Doktor uważa, że będzie dysponować wtedy narzędziem terroru, którym zaszantażuje i zmusi przywódców państw na Ziemi do kapitulacji. Shadow jednak wykonuje pośmiertną wolę Profesora Geralda Robotnika, który wyprał jeżowi mózg i zaprogramował tak, aby ten uruchomił program zniszczenia Ziemi. Ma polegać na tym, że Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zasilona energią Szmaragdów Chaosu zderzy się z planetą i doprowadzi do jej całkowitej destrukcji. Na początku gry, Eggman posiada przy sobie srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu, a Rouge ciemnoniebieski. Shadow włamuje się do banku w Central City i kradnie stamtąd zielony szmaragd. Trójka postaci spotyka się następnie na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK i ustala swój plan zasilenia Armaty Zaćmienia. Trzy pierwsze szmaragdy lądują w głównym komputerze sterującym działem. Kolejne trzy: czerwony, fioletowy i jasnoniebieski znajdują się w Prison Island, skąd kradnie je Rouge. Ostatni, żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, został przyznany Tailsowi jakiś czas po wydarzeniach z Sonic Adventure, za uratowanie miasta Station Square przed atakiem Doktora Eggmana. Lis na podstawie zdobytego szmaragdu skonstruował niemal identyczną replikę, o bardzo zbliżonym wyglądzie i właściwościach, których nawet maszyna nie byłaby w stanie odróżnić. Szmaragd ten jest jednak słabszy od oryginału pod względem posiadanej mocy. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles i Amy planują go podłożyć do Armaty Zaćmienia, zamiast prawdziwego szmaragdu, doprowadzając tym samym do zwarcia w systemie działa. Doktor Eggman wykrywa jednak ich spisek, odbierając sygnały od dwóch takich samych szmaragdów jednocześnie. Naukowiec zamyka Sonica z podrobionym szmaragdem w kapsule, a następnie wystrzeliwuje w kosmos. Następnie do walki z nim staje Tails. Lis pokonuje naukowca, ale ten potajemnie zabiera prawdziwy Szmaragd Chaosu i ucieka. Sonic ratuje się z wystrzelonej kapsuły, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu na podrobionym szmaragdzie. thumb|Szmaragdy Chaosu przywołane przez Sonica i Shadowa Wkrótce Doktor Eggman umieszcza ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu w Armacie Zaćmienia, co uruchamia tajny plan Geralda. Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK dąży do zderzenia się z Ziemią. Energia Chaosu nie zdążyła jednak jeszcze wpłynąć do rdzenia kolonii, dlatego bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zamierzają ją zatrzymać przy użyciu mocy Głównego Szmaragdu. Mimo że moc szmaragdów zostaje ujarzmiona, to kosmiczna stacja nadal dąży do zderzenia z planetą, co jest spowodowane tym, że kieruje nią potwór - Finalhazard. Sonic i Shadow wspólnie wykorzystują moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i dokonują transformacji w swoje super formy: Super Sonica i Super Shadowa, aby pokonać potwora. Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie zostają rozrzucone po świecie. Sonic Advance Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie odgrywają swoją tradycyjną rolę w grze. Można je zdobyć tylko na specjalnych poziomach. Umożliwiają odblokowanie dodatkowego zakończenia gry, ale nie pozwalają na transformację w Super Sonica na normalnych poziomach, co dotyczy również innych tytułów z serii Sonic Advance. Każda postać zbiera szmaragdy do wspólnej puli. Sonic może je następnie wykorzystać po pokonaniu EGG X w X-Zone, w celu transformacji w Super Sonica. Jeż ściga następnie Doktora Eggmana w swojej super formie, walcząc z jego Super Egg Robotem na powierzchni Księżyca. Sonic Advance 2 Podobnie jak w poprzedniej grze, w kolejnej odsłonie serii Sonic Advance, Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć tylko na specjalnych poziomach. Umożliwiają odblokowanie dodatkowego zakończenia gry. Tym razem każda postać zbiera swoje Szmaragdy Chaosu osobno. Jeśli Sonic zbierze wszystkie siedem, odblokuje True Area 53. Niebieski jeż wykorzystuje moc szmaragdów do dokonania transformacji w Super Sonica i ścigania Eggmana, który porwał króliczkę Vanillę. Jeśli Tails, Knuckles i Cream zbiorą siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, odblokowana zostanie nowa grywalna postać: Amy. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes, Szmaragdy Chaosu stanowią ważny element fabuły, ale jednocześnie można je zdobyć tylko na specjalnych poziomach. Szmaragdy Chaosu odblokowują Last Story, epilog gry. Cztery drużyny: Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix zbierają Szmaragdy Chaosu i wykorzystują ich moc, do pokonania Metal Overlorda. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles dokonują transformacji w swoje super formy i pokonują robota, a Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie się rozdzielają. Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog, Szmaragdy Chaosu odgrywają ważną rolę w fabule gry, ale są zdobywane po przejściu normalnych poziomów. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry przywódca pozaziemskiej rasy kosmitów Black Arms, Black Doom, rozkazuje Shadowowi przynieść siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu na Czarną Kometę, co pozwoli rozpocząć rytuał pomyślności. Shadow zamierza odnaleźć szmaragdy dla kosmity, aby odkryć prawdę o swojej przeszłości. Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć, wykonując jedną z misji na danym poziomie, lub też po pokonaniu bossa danego poziomu. Przed wkroczeniem na jeden z pięciu finałowych poziomów, gracz zawsze będzie miał przy sobie pięć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Szósty zdobywany jest po przejściu tego poziomu, a siódmy po pokonaniu jednego z trzech finałowych bossów. W każdym normalnym zakończeniu, Szmaragdy Chaosu krążą wokół Shadowa, a czarny jeż stwierdza kim tak naprawdę jest. W Last Story okazuje się, że 50 lat temu Gerald Robotnik obiecał Black Doomowi Szmaragdy Chaosu, w zamian za pomoc w dokończeniu badań nad najpotężniejszą formą życia. Profesor stworzył Shadowa, dzięki pomocy kosmity, ale szybko zrozumiał swój błąd i dlatego też stworzył Armatę Zaćmienia, która miała być jedyną bronią zdolną do wysadzenia Czarnej Komety. Shadow dociera na kometę i tam spotyka Black Dooma, który prosi go o oddanie szmaragdów. Zjawiają się również przyjaciele czarnego jeża i ostrzegają go, aby nie oddawał kosmitom Szmaragdów Chaosu. Black Doom odbiera je jednak Shadowowi i wykonuje na nich potężną Kontrolę Chaosu, która zagnieżdża Czarną Kometę w powierzchni Ziemi. Później, dokonuje kolejnej kontroli, która tym razem doprowadza do jego transformacji w Devil Dooma. Zostawia jednak Szmaragdy Chaosu za sobą, co wykorzystuje Shadow. Jeż transformuje się w Super Shadowa, a następnie pokonuje kosmitów. Szmaragdy ponownie rozpraszają się po świecie. Sonic Battle W Sonic Battle, Szmaragdy Chaosu również odgrywają ważną rolę w fabule i są zdobywane w poszczególnych historiach postaci. Sonic i jego przyjaciele pomagają Gizoidowi Emerlowi zdobyć wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które będą mogły zasilić robota i przywrócić mu pełnię sił. Tymczasem, Doktor Eggman buduje armię E-121 Phi, które są zasilane przez odłamki Szmaragdów Chaosu. Mimo starań doktora, Emerl zdobywa wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Naukowiec nie poddaje się jednak i zwabia robota na pokład swojego Death Egg. Tam, wykorzystuje moc Final Egg Blastera do przejęcia kontroli nad Emerlem. Robot widzi jak wielką potęgą dysponuje naukowiec i musi mu się poddać. Dokonuje się jednak zwarcie w jego systemie i Emerl odpycha Eggmana i kieruje Final Egg Blaster do wystrzelenia w Ziemię. Sonic planuje wykorzystać moc Głównego Szmaragdu do zatrzymania Szmaragdów Chaosu, które zasilają robota. Wielki klejnot pęka jednak i nie udaje mu się zatrzymać szmaragdów. Sonic, nie mając innego wyjścia, zadaje poważne obrażenia Emerlowi. Robot dokonuje następnie autodestrukcji i uwalnia z siebie szmaragdy, częściowo lub w całości w postaci odłamków. W jednym z nich, zaklęta jest dusza Emerla. Sonic Advance 3 Podobnie jak w innych grach z serii Sonic Advance, Szmaragdy Chaosu można zdobyć tylko na specjalnych poziomach. Umożliwiają odblokowanie dodatkowego zakończenia gry. Ponieważ gracz tworzy duety postaci, nie ważne jest kto zbierze szmaragdy, ponieważ lądują one do wspólnej puli. Na początku gry, Doktor Eggman posiada wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu i za ich pomocą dokonuje silnej Kontroli Chaosu, która rozdziela świat na siedem części. Po tym szmaragdy najpewniej rozpraszają się po świecie, lub doktor ukrywa je przed Soniciem. Niebieski jeż i jego przyjaciele znajdują jednak szmaragdy i pokonują Doktora Eggmana, oraz jego robota Gemerla pod Ołtarzem Szmaragdów. Gemerl wyczuwa jednak w pobliżu moc Szmaragdów Chaosu i atakuje Sonica, kradnąc mu klejnoty. Następnie wykorzystuje ich moc do zmiany w Ultimate Emerla. Robot buntuje się przeciwko stwórcy i leci podbić świat. Sonic wykorzystuje zostawione przez Gemerla Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformuje się w Super Sonica, a następnie z pomocą Eggmana pokonuje robota. Seria Sonic Rush Sonic Rush W Sonic Rush, Szmaragdy Chaosu ponownie mogą być zdobyte na specjalnych poziomach i służą do odblokowania dodatkowego zakończenia gry. Pojawia się również drugi zestaw szmaragdów: Szmaragdy Sol, pochodzące z alternatywnego wymiaru. W epilogu gry, Sonic wykorzystuje Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Super Sonica, a Blaze analogicznie za pomocą Szmaragdów Sol transformuje się w Burning Blaze, w celu pokonania Eggmana i Eggmana Nega, pilotujących Egg Salamandera. Sonic Rush Adventure Szmaragdy Chaosu, w nieznanych dokładnie okolicznościach, lądują w Wymiarze Sol. Znajduje je tam robot-pirat Johnny. Wkrótce śladem szmaragdów podążają Sonic i Tails, którzy również docierają do wymiaru. Gracz może zdobyć klejnoty na specjalnych poziomach, gdzie ściga się ze wspomnianym Johnnym. W epilogu gry, Sonic wykorzystuje Szmaragdy Chaosu do transformacji w Super Sonica, a Blaze analogicznie za pomocą Szmaragdów Sol transformuje się w Burning Blaze, w celu ponownego pokonania Eggmana i Eggmana Nega, pilotujących tym razem Egg Wizarda. Pod koniec gry, Tails buduje SS Tornado EX, pływająco-latający pojazd, zasilany Szmaragdami Chaosu. Ów pojazd ma zdolność podróżowania między wymiarami, co pozwoli lisowi i Sonicowi na powrót do domu. Przed ich odejściem, Blaze stwierdza, że Szmaragdy Sol i Szmaragdy Chaosu działają na siebie jak magnesy, mogąc się odpychać i jednocześnie przyciągać. Niewłaściwie użyte mają jednak moc zniszczenia obu wymiarów. Sonic Riders Szmaragdy Chaosu zdobywane są wraz z postępem fabuły. Doktor Eggman zorganizował EX World Grand Prix, na które można się było zapisać poprzez wpłatę kwoty jednego Szmaragdu Chaosu od każdego zawodnika. Pod koniec gry wszystkie szmaragdy wygrał Jet i połączył je z kluczem do Babylon Garden. Moc szmaragdów i klucza wyłoniła starożytne, latające ruiny spod pustyni. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) W Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) szmaragdy odgrywają istotną rolę w fabule i ponownie zbierane są wraz z postępem wydarzeń. W przeszłości Książę Soleanny posiadał szary szmaragd, za pośrednictwem którego uwięził Płomienie Kataklizmu w ciele swojej córki. Na początku gry Księżniczka Elise posiada ciemnoniebieski szmaragd, który w dzieciństwie podarował jej podróżujący po czasie Silver. Fioletowy szmaragd został znaleziony przez Mephilesa. Zielony i jasnoniebieski zostały znalezione przez Sonica i Shadowa w Crisis City i Flame Core. Pod koniec gry Mephiles uwolnił Iblisa i przywołał do siebie pozostałe sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które pozwoliły mu połączyć się z Iblisem i stworzyć Solarisa. Później Szmaragdy Chaosu zostały zdobyte przez przyjaciół Sonica w różnych częściach End of the World. Elise wykorzystała moc szmaragdów do przywrócenia Sonica do życia i transformowania go w Super Sonica, w celu pokonania Solarisa. Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2 Szmaragdy pełnią rolę wyłącznie fabularną i są zbierane przez konkretne postacie wraz z rozwojem akcji. Podobnie jak w Sonic Battle nie odblokowują dodatkowego zakończenia i nie można dzięki nim dokonać transformacji w super formę. Doktor Eggman Nega wynajmuje nietoperzycę Rouge, zlecając jej zdobycie siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Szalony naukowiec planuje otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru. Kiedy zdobywa sześć szmaragdów, portal niespodziewanie się otwiera. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Metal Sonic, który przebywał wtedy w pobliżu Eggmana Nega, posiadał w swoim napędzie siódmy szmaragd. Los Szmaragdów Chaosu po otwarciu portalu nie jest znany, ale wiadomo że Metal Sonic wyciągnął potem ze swojego ciała ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, co pozwoliło Shadowowi na wykonanie Kontroli Chaosu i utworzenie portalu powrotnego. Sonic Unleashed Sonic posiada na początku gry siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu, które wykorzystuje do transformacji w Super Sonica. Jeż niszczy kosmiczną flotę Doktora Eggmana i zapędza go na pokład kosmicznej stacji. Sonic wpada tam w pułapkę doktora i zostaje pozbawiony Szmaragdów Chaosu. Klejnoty zaczynają tracić swoją moc, która zostaje przeznaczona do Działa Energii Chaosu. Doktor wystrzeliwuje promień Energii Chaosu z działa, trafiając w Ziemię i rozczłonkowując ją na kilka fragmentów, co skutkuje przebudzeniem Dark Gai. Następnie pozbywa się szmaragdów razem z Soniciem. Okazuje się później, że naukowiec popełnił błąd. Sonic zbiera rozrzucone po świecie Szmaragdy Chaosu i przywraca im moc na ołtarzach w siedmiu Świątyniach Gai, odbudowując także skorupę ziemską. W finałowym pojedynku z Perfect Dark Gaią, Sonic ponownie wykorzystuje moc napełnionych energią szmaragdów i transformuje się w Super Sonica, aby pokonać potwora. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 W Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I i Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II Szmaragdy Chaosu pojawiają się jako opcjonalne przedmioty, które mogą być zebrane na specjalnych poziomach. Podobnie jak w Sonic the Hedgehog 2, służą one do odblokowania dobrego zakończenia i pozwalają Sonicowi dokonywać transformacji w Super Sonica. Sonic Colors W wersji Sonic Colors na Wii, Szmaragdy Chaosu nie odgrywają żadnej roli w fabule. Gracz może je zebrać przechodząc wszystkie Sonic Simulatory w Game Landzie, co wymaga zebrania wszystkich 180 czerwonych pierścieni. Pozwalają odblokować możliwość transformacji w Super Sonica w trakcie normalnej rozgrywki. W wersji na Nintendo DS, Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być zebrane na specjalnych poziomach. Pozwalają odblokować dodatkowe zakończenie, w którym Sonic transformuje się w Super Sonica, aby pokonać Nega-Mother Wisp. Sonic Generations W wersji Sonic Generations na konsole/PC, siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu zostały przeniesionych przez Time Eatera do Białej Przestrzeni, gdzie utraciły swoje kolory, ale zachowały moc. Gracz może zdobyć trzy szmaragdy przechodząc wszystkie trzy ery, a pozostałe trzy pokonując rywali: Metal Sonica, Shadowa i Silvera. Ostatni, czerwony szmaragd, znajduje się w Planet Wisp. Time Eater próbuje go początkowo pochłonąć, ale zostaje odepchnięty. Zdobywa go później Nowoczesny Sonic. Po pokonaniu Egg Dragoona, gracz musi następnie umieścić Szmaragdy Chaosu wewnątrz trybików w Kryjówce Time Eatera, znajdującej się na końcu czasu. Pozwoli to uruchomić mechanizm ruchomych platform, prowadzących do walki z finałowym bossem. Pod koniec gry, Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic wykorzystują moc Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Super Soniców i ostatecznego pokonania Time Eatera, pilotowanego przez Klasycznego i Nowoczesnego Eggmana. Po pokonaniu bossa, gracz będzie mógł wybrać umiejętność transformacji w Super Sonica na normalnych poziomach, dzięki siedmiu Szmaragdom Chaosu. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS, Szmaragdy Chaosu są zdobywane na specjalnych poziomach. Klasyczny i Nowoczesny Sonic wykorzystują je później w walce z Time Eaterem. Sonic Lost World W wersji na Wii U Sonic Lost World, Szmaragdy Chaosu nie odgrywają żadnej istotnej roli w fabule i są przedmiotami opcjonalnymi do zebrania. Odblokowują umiejętność transformacji w Super Sonica na normalnych poziomach. Aby zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu, gracz musi zebrać wszystkie czerwone pierścienie w czterech aktach danego świata. Po zebraniu ostatnich czerwonych pierścieni, pojawi się krótki przerywnik. W jednym z miejsc mapy świata, czerwone pierścienie zaczną zagrzebywać się w ziemi, a następnie w wybranym przez nie miejscu pojawi się Szmaragd Chaosu. Należy zebrać wszystkie czerwone pierścienie w siedmiu światach, z wyjątkiem Hidden World. Gracz może wejść na pole zajmowane przez szmaragd, ale nic się nie stanie, ponieważ liczy się on jako zebrany już od momentu pojawienia się. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS Szmaragdy Chaosu można zebrać na specjalnych poziomach. Podobnie jak w wersji na Wii U, nie odgrywają roli w fabule, ale pozwalają transformować się w Super Sonica. Sonic Mania W grze Sonic Mania Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być zdobywane przez wszystkie postacie na specjalnych poziomach. Sonic, Tails i Knuckles mogą się dzięki nim transformować w swoje super formy. Posiadanie wszystkich siedmiu szmaragdów umożliwia również odblokowanie dobrego zakończenia. Sonic potrzebuje Szmaragdów Chaosu, aby przystąpić do walki z prawdziwym finałowym bossem. Sonic Mania Adventures [[Plik:SMA ep 5 49.png|thumb|left|Szmaragdy Chaosu w Sonic Mania Adventures]] W odcinku Sonic Returns Sonic posiadał przy sobie zielony Szmaragd Chaosu, który wykorzystał do zwabienia Eggmana w jego własną pułapkę. W odcinku Sonic and Tails Eggman kopał w poszukiwaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu, ale Sonic i Tails pokonali go i sami zabrali szmaragd. W odcinku Mighty and Ray Mighty był zmuszony oddać Metal Sonicowi srebrny Szmaragd Chaosu. W odcinku Metal Mayhem Metal Sonic odebrał Sonicowi i Tailsowi ich dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Wykorzystując szmaragdy, które zebrał Eggman, Metal Sonic dokonał super transformacji. Stracił jednak Szmaragdy Chaosu, po tym jak został unieruchomiony i pokonany przez Sonica. Szmaragdy Chaosu wyleciały przez sufit bazy Eggmana i ponownie się rozproszyły. W innych grach Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Szmaragdy Chaosu pojawiają się w trakcie wykonywania specjalnych ataków Sonica, lub Shadowa. Transformują one ich kolejno w Super Sonica, albo Super Shadowa. Sonic Runners W Sonic Runners Szmargady Chaosu stały się obiektem zainteresowań Doktora Eggmana, który polował na nie podczas niektórych wydarzeń. W ostatnim epizodzie Eggman pozbawił Szmaragdy Chaosu ich mocy, aby zasilić swój promień kontroli umysłu. Doktor planował go wystrzelić w Sonica, ale jeż zasłonił się szmaragdami i te odzyskały swą moc. Jeż zmienił się następnie w Super Sonica i zniszczył broń Eggmana. LEGO Dimensions Szmaragdy Chaosu pojawiają się również w LEGO Dimensions, gdzie mogą być zbierane na specjalnych poziomach. Można tam zebrać sześć szmaragdów. Ostatni jest w rękach Doktora Eggmana i otrzymuje się go w trakcie walki z Chaosem od Amy. Sonic może się wtedy transformować w Super Sonica. Sonic Forces thumb|Szmaragdy Chaosu podczas transformacji klasycznego Sonica W grze Sonic Forces Szmaragdy Chaosu pojawiają się podczas transformacji współczesnego lub klasycznego Sonica w Super Sonica. Krążą dookoła postaci, pozwalając jej zmienić formę. W innych mediach Komiksy Sonic the Comic Szmaragdy Chaosu w komiksach były początkowo zielonymi szmaragdami z kopalni starożytnych kolczatek. Imperium Drakonów napełniło je energią Chaosu. Kiedy zostaną zgromadzone w jednym miejscu bez ich uprzedniego ustabilizowania przeniosą ich posiadacza do Special Zone. Na Mobiusie znalazło się sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, które Doktor Ovi Kintobor próbował wykorzystać do zniszczenia zła. Jednak wypadek przy eksperymentach sprawił, że Kintobor sam stał się zły. Szmaragdy były następnie chronione przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół przed Robotnikiem, aż ostatecznie wróciły na Latającą Wyspę, gdzie swoją opieką otoczył je Knuckles. Archie Comics Szmaragdy Chaosu występowały w większych ilościach niż w grach. Początkowo ich liczba była nieograniczona, ale w końcu zredukowano je do 7. Na planecie Mobius szmaragdy znalazły się podczas wydarzenia znanego jako Coming of the Chaos Emeralds. Dały początek zaawansowanej technologii, ale również z ich winy powstało wielu złoczyńców. Przez lata szmaragdy były główną przyczyną wielu konfliktów i wojen. Doktor Eggman i Doktor Willy wykorzystali je również do stworzenia Super Genesis Wave, która na zawsze zmieniła oblicze świata Sonica. Animacje Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog W Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog występuje pięć zielonych Szmaragdów Chaosu w różnych kształtach. Każdy dysponuje innymi zdolnościami: * Niewidzialność: czyni posiadacza niewidzialnym. * Nietykalność: daje posiadaczowi nietykalność i nadludzką siłę. * Nieśmiertelność: daje posiadaczowi nieśmiertelność i nietykalność. * Energia życia: pozwala posiadaczowi zabierać życie, lub dawać je. * Pierścionek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu: najpotężniejszy Szmaragd Chaosu. Szmaragdy Chaosu były głównym obiektem zainteresowania Doktora Robotnika. Mimo że Sonic i Tails zdołali go powstrzymać przed ich zdobyciem za pierwszym razem, to później doktor zebrał je i zmienił się w Supreme High Robotnika. Ostatecznie został pokonany. Po tych wydarzeniach doktor odkrył piąty szmaragd, ale stracił go na rzecz Sonica. Sonic Underground Podobnie jak w grach Szmaragdy Chaosu dysponują ogromną mocą, ale poza tym niewiele wiadomo na ich temat. Jak dotąd wiadomo że istnieją dwa zielone szmaragdy. Pierwszego pilnował Knuckles i nie pozwolił Robotnikowi go ukraść. Doktor zdobył jednak drugi szmaragd z Fortress of Altitude, ale przez Sleeta i Dingo został rozbity. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy musieli współpracować, aby opanować niestabilny szmaragd zanim Mobius zostałby zniszczony. Sonic X Szmaragdy Chaosu pojawiają się w serialu anime Sonic X, gdzie odgrywają rolę podobną do tej co w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2. Posiadają podobne właściwości: są nasycone energią Chaosu, która jest bardzo niestabilna. Szmaragdy muszą być trzymane w pewnej odległości aby dostosowały swoją moc i nie przeciążyły się. Zebranie wszystkich szmaragdów może dać posiadaczowi zdolność do podbicia całego świata. W pierwszym sezonie Szmaragdy Chaosu zostały zebrane przez Doktora Eggmana i dokonały silnej Kontroli Chaosu, która przeniosła część świata Sonica do świata ludzi. Przez resztę sezonu szmaragdy były zbierane przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół oraz Eggmana. W drugim sezonie odegrały ważną rolę trzykrotnie: w trakcie sagi Chaosa Eggman próbował zebrać szmaragdy do wzmocnienia Chaosa, w trakcie sagi Shadowa zasilały Armatę Zaćmienia, a w trakcie sagi powrotu do domu pozwoliły wrócić Sonicowi do jego świata. W trzecim sezonie Metarexy planowały doprowadzić do zalesienia galaktyki wykorzystując Szmaragdy Chaosu i Planeto Jaja. Ciekawostki * Początkowo w grach istniało sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu, których liczba została potem zwiększona do siedmiu. W grze Sonic the Fighters pojawia się również ósmy Szmaragd Chaosu. Może nim być Główny Szmaragd, który ma ponoć zdolność do przybierania postaci innych szmaragdów. * W Sonic the Hedgehog 2 możliwe jest zebranie wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu już na pierwszym poziomie: Emerald Hill Zone. * W grach Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Advance 3, Sonic Rush i Sonic Rush Adventure, pierwszym i najłatwiejszym do zebrania Szmaragdem Chaosu jest czerwony, natomiast ostatni jest fioletowy. * W Sonic Battle wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu są zielone. * Z Sonic Battle wynika, że Szmaragdy Chaosu mogą być częściowo niszczone, a także naprawiane. * Jeden z nieużywanych plików głosowych Eggmana z Sonic Colors sugeruje, że Szmaragdy Chaosu mają moc mniejsza niż energia Hyper-go-on zawarta w Wispach. Ponieważ plik został niewykorzystany w grze, stwierdzenie to nie ma żadnego oficjalnego potwierdzenia. Kategoria:Szmaragdy